The Vowels of Derek and Chloe
by Darkpetal16
Summary: A short fluffy one shot using the vowels of the alphabet as insipirations. Complete for the moment but may be added on later.
1. A

_This is the first part of the oneshot my best friend, Kaitie requested. :) It's pure and utter fluff, I swear. _

_I hope to do at least three more chapters of vowel one shots but who can say? ;) It's complete until I say otherwise._

_**Disclaimer: **Derek and Chloe do not belong to me._

* * *

**A – Apples **

Chloe pursed her lips, her brow furrowed in slight concentration as she stretched up on to her toes. Warm golden light bathed her and her surroundings, surroundings that she remained oblivious to for the moment, intent on her task. The tip of her fingers grazed her prize before she had to roll back down onto the balls of her feet for balance.

A frustrated sigh left her and she glowered up at the shiny wild red apple.

Warm hands wrapped around her waist and with only a small squeak in startelement, Chloe found herself being lifted high above the ground. Face to face with the apple, her glower vanished and she plucked it from the tree.

With wide eyes she blinked back down at her captor, smiling shyly.

Derek gave her a small quirk of his lips, bringing her back down to the ground.

The two stared at each other, both smiling in content and the apple long since forgotten.

* * *

**E – Exploring**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked, scrutinizing Chloe. Chloe gave him another fleeting smile.

"I-I'm sure," Chloe insisted, trying and failing to convince Derek.

"You don't look _okay_," Derek retorted bluntly.

"Just the sort of thing every girl wants to hear," Chloe muttered dryly.

Derek's lips twitched and he leaned down, brushing his lips over the top of her head. Despite herself, Chloe's face turned a bright red. For once she was thankful for the cave's lack of light. Even if she and Derek had been together for a while now, she still felt a little self-conscious of her blushing.

"They're just bats," Chloe said. "I'm f-fine. Really."

"You're stuttering. Why are you afraid of bats?"

"It's not the live ones I'm afraid of," Chloe mumbled under her breath before realizing Derek could hear her anyway.

Derek was quiet for a heartbeat before he moved close to Chloe, his body heat warming her in more ways the one. His arms enveloped her and he brought her close, dipping his head down. "We don't have to explore the cave. We can go back now if you want."

Chloe closed her eyes, her tension slowly easing from her body as Derek held her.

A minute passed before she opened her eyes again, twisting her body to face Derek without leaving his embrace. "Okay."

Derek gave a nod, slowly pulling back to start the trek back out of the cave.

Chloe tightened her hold on Derek, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "But we don't have to leave _right now_…"

Derek gave her a slow, easy smile as his head dipped down and he brushed his lips across hers.

* * *

**I – Imagination **

Every girl stereotypical girl dreams about three (or four) perfect moments in their life. One, the first time a boy says that they love her. Two, their proposal. And three, their wedding. The fourth being when they have their baby, but that wasn't really relevant to the matter at hand.

The first time Derek said the words _I love you_, had been after a perfect night. A moonlight stroll through the woods with the beautiful moon high above them. It had been _perfect_.

Their wedding had been, yet another perfect moment.

Their child. Yet. Another.

The proposal.

Well…

What had started off as an ordinary day, had taken a spectacular turn for the worse. For starters, Tori woke Chloe up two hours too early because she _needed_ someone to go to the spa with her and apparently _noon _or even _evenings _spa visits were just _so out of season_. So off to the spa they went where Chloe was painfully waxed, popped, beaten down (that was _not _a massage!), and cooked in boiling water (okay, perhaps it wasn't _boiling_).

By the time she managed to escape Tori, _Simon_ needed her for posing. For _three hours _she had to sit perfectly straight and not move a muscle. Since when did Simon need her for a reference? It just got better and better when her aunt swooped her off to go dressing shopping. _For another four hours_.

When the date planned with Derek had finally started, Chloe was sore, tired, cranky and very, very annoyed.

It was a sweet idea, the date. A candlelight dinner for two out in the moonlight. Really, sweet.

Until her dress caught on fire from the candles.

Not even three minutes after that did a freak thunder storm pop up, drenching both Derek and her and their dinners before they could even get eat.

When they went back to the car and started the drive back home, the car broken down.

Eight miles from home.

They had no service on their phones.

It was still raining and a little thunder and lightning was then thrown in.

Chloe was _not_ a happy camper.

So after a four mile hike to the nearest town, the two lovers just sort of collapsed at the town's fountain, at least a little grateful the rain had finally stopped.

Chloe had huddle close to Derek for his body heat, her dress soaked through and chilling her to the bones and her feet aching from the walk.

"This… did not go as I planned," Derek began.

Chloe gave a small snort, staring sullenly at her ruined shoes.

"But I promised myself and Simon I wouldn't back out no matter what happened tonight," Derek continued, a bit more hesitantly.

At this, Chloe blinked and looked up at Derek in confusion. "Back out o-of what?"

Wonderful. She was so cold she was chattering.

Derek refused to meet her gaze, instead choosing to kneel down on the cold wet stone ground. Chloe continued to stare at him in confusion until he presented her with a tiny black box.

He opened the box.

"Chloe, will you marry me?"

Chloe was cold. She was wet. She was tired. She was hungry. She was sore. She was cranky. She was _not having a good day_.

But most of all, Chloe was head over heels in love with a werewolf named Derek.

A smile bloomed across Chloe's face for the first time that day and she lurched herself away from the fountain, her arms hooking around Derek's neck as she kissed him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Chloe breathed.

It was a perfect moment. It was a _real _moment.

It was better than what she could have ever imagined.

* * *

**O – Only**

Derek never really thought of himself as an emotional guy. If you had told his fourteen—or really, even fifteen year old self that one day he'd be happily engaged to a beautiful young woman, he would have scoffed and called it a joke.

Derek never really thought of himself as a handsome guy. But handsome was one of the many words Chloe used to describe him.

Derek never really thought of himself as a family guy. However whenever he was with Chloe and the way her eyes would light up at the thought of a baby—of _their _baby—he couldn't help but picture himself as one.

Derek never really thought of himself as a happy guy. Even Simon used to attest to this. Derek's happiness had never really been the focus of his time and effort. It was always Simon or their father. Never himself. But having Chloe with him… Derek definitely felt like a happy guy.

Derek never really thought of himself as a lucky guy. But what else could be used to describe how exactly Derek managed to somehow woo Chloe?

Derek never really thought of himself as anything other than Simon's brother—Simon's protector.

But lately, he's been seeing himself as a lot more.

Derek would have never been an emotional guy if he hadn't met Chloe. He wouldn't have been a handsome guy, or a happy guy or even a family guy and especially not a lucky guy.

So really, was it ever any wonder why Derek had no intentions of ever giving Chloe up?

She was the only one who gave him all of this.

She was his one and only.

And he was hers.

* * *

**U – Usual**

Chloe yawned groggily as she curled closer to the warm beside her. Her nose buried further in the masculine chest that she was so familiar with. In response to her yawn and movement, the warm draped over her waist tightened and the arm she rested her head in shifted.

Her legs were tangled with his and as she tilted her head up, she shifted her legs causing him to shift his as well. Warm eyes met groggy eyes and she gave him a shy smile.

Derek leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Good morning," Derek mumbled, his voice husky from sleep.

"G'morning," Chloe hummed curling in closer to him.

"Weren't we supposed to meet your aunt today for breakfast?"

Chloe gave a grumble, moving her legs to wrap around his waist as best as she could. "I don't want to get up."

"Neither do I."

"Then let's call in sick."

"Both of us?"

"Yep. Come on, let's go."

"We'd have to get up to call," Derek pointed out. A groan was Chloe's only response to this.

"She can wait," Chloe said instead.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Chloe insisted. "Besides, she's been running late a lot since she started her new position at the hospital. I doubt she'd be there on time either."

"That's true," Derek conceded. "But this will be the seventieth time we've been late… _this month_."

"So?"

"Is this going to be a usual thing for us?"

"I'm perfectly okay with that. Are you?"

Not even pausing to consider it, Derek gave a crooked smile. "Amazingly enough, yes."

"Then she can wait."

"She can wait," Derek agreed, tilting his head down to lock his lips onto Chloe's.

* * *

_Sometimes Y. I couldn't think of any y's so, in this case, no y._

_Reviews are love._


	2. E

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters in here. _

_I'm just as surprised as you are that I updated, you can thank Kaitie for her persistence. Here you go, buddy. :)_

* * *

**A – Achoo**

Part of the benefits of being a genetically altered super werewolf, was that your immune system was one of the best. Derek hardly ever got sick. And even when he did get sick, it never lasted for more than a day—or sometimes even a couple hours.

The bad part was that when Derek did get sick, he got _sick_. He didn't catch a small cold and do a dainty little sneeze. No, no. It took a lot to get Derek to sneeze and the byproduct of that was that when Derek sneezed…

Derek gave a small sniffle, his nose twitching as an uncomfortably familiar sensation tickled it. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

A sort of brief panic hit the teenage boy as he glanced at Chloe who was holding on to his arm. His held his hand up to his nose in hopes of stopping the upcoming horror, but it was to no avail.

Finally in a splurge of panic, he shoved Chloe away just as he sneezed.

"_Achoo!_" Derek sneezed, his entire body jerking as his momentum was thrown off and he was lurched backwards.

Down the flight of stairs he was atop of.

Chloe winced, her eyes round with worry as she hurried down the stairs to the heap that was her boyfriend at the bottom.

Derek grimaced as he sat up, rubbing his back and sniffling.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

Derek stared at her grimly. "Super-sneeze."

* * *

**E – Eavesdropping**

Derek really didn't mean to. It wasn't _his_ fault his hearing was inhuman. It wasn't _his_ fault Chloe apparently forgot that part—as did Tori—as they sat up in their room discussing him. It certainly wasn't _his_ fault he couldn't plug his ears—what good would that do? He could still hear them—for the moment.

So really, it wasn't his fault when he eavesdropped on his girlfriend.

"I just don't get what you see in him at times." Tori. Definitely Tori: there was clear disdain in her voice.

"But you do at other times?" Chloe.

"I guess. He's not _so_ unattractive anymore, but his attitude is a whole other story."

"He's sweet when he wants to be."

"Sweetly malicious if you mean."

"He doesn't _mean_ to do harm."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't do harm anyway."

"He apologizes afterwards and he regrets it."

"So? Apologizes aren't always going to work."

"You were singing a different tune when he apologized to _you_."

"He hardly _ever_ apologizes to me. So when he does, it's a special moment. A once in a life time moment. And I mean that literally."

"He's not that bad."

"So he's just a _little_ bad."

"I didn't say that. And no, he's not."

"You're biased."

"I don't care."

Tori gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, so he's not _that_ bad… anymore. I still don't see what you see in him."

"You don't need to. You're not dating him."

"Don't be a smart-ass. I swear he's a bad influence on you."

"And you're any better…?"

"… What are you talking about? Of course I am. I'm perfect. But that's not the point."

"Right, right. Well… you already know he's smart. Insanely so. So much at times I feel like an idiot next to him."

"Right?"

"He's… swear you will _not_ repeat this?"

"…."

"_Tori!_"

"Fine, fine. I swear."

"Thank you. But he's… adorable. I know, I know, that is _such_ a feminine reason… but listen… he doesn't smile a lot, but when he does it's this shy awkward smile."

"_Ah_. See _that_ I can understand as a reason for dating him."

"And when it's just the two of us… he always has his attention on me…"

"Okay…"

"His eyes…"

"Stopping you there. I don't want to hear about you gushing about every little detail about him. I just wanted a single good reason you were dating him. I'll take the attention and smiles as one."

"But they're two."

"They're more like a half each, so add them together and you get one."

"I… see?"

"Exactly. Well, anyway, I need to talk to you about my peri—"

Derek promptly plugged in some headphones and turned up the volume of his music to an obnoxiously loud level.

Okay, so maybe it was his fault for eavesdropping.

Not that he'd regret it a bit now.

* * *

**I ****– **Ignorance

Lauren knew very well that her niece—really more like a daughter to her—was in a romantic relationship with one.

She knew it—yet she couldn't quite acknowledge it.

Oh, sure, she would see them kiss or stare at each other longer than necessary, and there were times when they had this look in their eyes that both disturbed and pleased Lauren. On one hand she was pleased her somewhat-daughter had found such a devoted person. On the other hand she was disturbed her little girl had found such an _infatuated _person. She saw the little brushes of contact they shared, the lingering moments left between them.

But she just couldn't _quite _wrap her brain around it. She just wasn't really ready to admit that her little girl was up and moving on. It was difficult to grasp.

So whenever she found them in one of those moments, she tended to turn a blind eye.

However, _however_, finding them in this one moment—it was more than a little hard to turn a blind eye.

Chloe was blushing a bright red and stammering away, while Derek had a very sheepish expression on his face. They were pulling on their clothes, and while they weren't completely naked before, it was closer than what Lauren was comfortable with.

"I thought you were gone for the day," Derek mumbled.

Lauren stared blankly at them. "I thought so, too."

And while Lauren was _very _uncomfortable with the situation, she was smart enough to note that Derek had automatically positioned himself between Lauren and Chloe, and that he was also automatically making sure Chloe was covered from view.

Lauren stared at the two teenagers for a long, long moment, both of them shifting uncomfortable under her gaze.

She then swallowed roughly before giving out a tired sigh. "Well, I suppose, that if it's with _anyone_, it's better that she's with _you_, Derek. Just keep in mind that if you break her heart, her father and I will hire an assassin to kill you in the middle of the night."

Chloe gave a strangled squeak and Derek kept his gaze somber. "I understand, I promise I won't."

"Good."

Lauren then turned on her heel and left, finally coming to terms with the fact that her little girl was head over heels with a good boy.

Just in case though, she went to go find a hit man's number.

* * *

**O – Oranges**

Derek hated the smell of oranges.

When he was younger and at the lab, every day he was fed an orange. He didn't _mind _it then—he understood how important and healthy it was and all, but he didn't particularly like it, either. Even after he was taken out of the lab and he started to live with Kit and Simon, every morning Kit would give him an orange.

After some years, he just started to hate eating it.

After a couple _more _years, he started to hate the very sight of it.

After a few days later from that, he _loathed _the very scent of them.

He finally had had enough and refused to take so much of a single whiff of another orange for the rest of his life. He hated the sweet-citrusy smell of then, the sharp fragment aroma they practically oozed… he hated everything about the fruit orange (he had even started to hate the color).

So when Derek found himself sitting alone in their current kitchen, staring at a bowl of oranges, he was currently debating on throwing the entire thing out the window, or just tossing them in the fireplace and setting them on fire before going for a _long _walk to wait out for the scent to die down. Several minutes must have passed while Derek thought, because Simon walked in, yawning groggily.

"Hey, bro," Simon muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Derek shot Simon a look that clearly said: _Don't ever associate _me _with the word _panties.

"What's that…? Oh. You want an orange?"

Derek's face twisted into a sneer. "I don't know. Do you want some lima beans?"

Simon's taunting expression changed into that of disgust. "Touché, but you know oranges are good for you."

Derek was about to open his mouth and retort, when Chloe entered the kitchen. Her eyes lit up upon seeing Derek and Derek felt that familiar warmth spread from the pit of his stomach all the way through him when he saw her. Derek's lips twisted into a half-smile-half-smirk as Chloe moved to place her lips over his.

"Get a room," Simon yawned, moving away.

Chloe blushed brightly, looking away and stammering an apology, but Simon waved her off, leaving the kitchen. Derek wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"You're in a-a g-good mood," Chloe squeaked.

"You're distracting me from unpleasant thoughts," Derek murmured.

Chloe gave a small laugh, pulling away from him. Her eyes danced with mirth as she finally noticed the oranges. "Oranges? Wonderful! I love oranges—it's been so long since I've had one."

Derek stared blankly at her, frowning.

Chloe picked up an orange, holding it out to Derek and smiling shyly. "Do you want to share one with me?"

Derek looked at Chloe. He looked at the orange. He looked at Chole. He looked at the orange.

He looked back at Chloe and shrugged. "It's been a while for me, too. Let's eat outside, though."

"Alright."

He draped an arm around her shoulder and deftly maneuvered his girlfriend out of the kitchen.

He was still definitely planning on making sure that bowl disappeared before she could rope him into eating another one, but for that moment, he actually found that he quite enjoyed oranges.

Especially when he got to eat them straight from Chloe's mouth.

* * *

**U – Underappreciated**

Chloe didn't care too much for the grand gestures.

She didn't really mind them, and she always adored it when Derek did something of the like, but she didn't really _crave _them, either. She understood—from what Tori would say—that most girls craved them. Most girls yearned for a knight in shining armor to swoop down and declare their love to the moon for them. Chloe wasn't really that kind of girl.

What Derek did for her was something most girls underappreciated.

It was the little things.

From the way he would always move to adjust his position to be closer to her, how in that position he would lean into her, his body pressed against hers. It would only last for a moment or before he was gone, but it was all Chloe needed.

From the way he would randomly wrap an arm around her waist and the other at the back of her neck to tilt her head, _just _so he could look at her. Granted, she always reached up and brushed her lips against his when he did that, but they both knew he did the gesture just to hold, just to _look at her. _

From the way he nibble and bite on her neck, leaving behind goosebumps and bruises, and when she complained, he only ever smirked.

From the way his hand would brush against hers at any chance he could, just the linger warm touches that left her stomach fluttering and her heart pounding.

From the way he was always so hesitant around her, as if he was afraid she would leave, afraid _she _wasn't good enough for _him_.

From the way that when their eyes met, there was _something_ sparking, something _lighting up _inside him when he saw her; and _oh _how his eyes only ever became that way when they saw her—only her.

From the way he actually listened to her, how he actually talked with her, how he actually _paid attention to only her_.

It was all these little things; these small gestures.

Chloe adored the gestures and she adored the man who gave them to her.

He would never be underappreciated with her.

* * *

_Reviews are love._


End file.
